Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an activity monitoring system, and in particular, to an athletic activity monitoring system that facilitates live monitoring of a plurality of individuals.
Background Art
Exercise is important to maintaining a healthy lifestyle and individual well-being. A common way for individuals to exercise is to participate in athletic activities, such as, for example, sports and training programs. A session of athletic activity may include, for example, a training session or a competitive session such as, for example, a soccer match or basketball game. When participating in athletic activities in a competitive or collaborative environment, one's performance may be dependent on the performance of other individuals. For example, in a team sport context, the performance of various athletic movements and endeavors may be influenced by the athletic movements and endeavors of teammates or adversaries. Often, a trainer (e.g., a coach) is monitoring such athletic activity.
To effectively monitor the athletic activity, the trainer, or other individual, typically gathers information about the participants in the athletic activity by viewing the athletic activity from, for example, the sidelines of a sports field. Thus, the information used to make decisions that influence the athletic activity is typically limited by what is observed by the trainer from the sidelines. A trainer may have assistants to help with this observation, or multiple trainers may work together, however there remains difficulty in monitoring a plurality of individuals so as to effectively track and manage performance of individuals during an athletic activity.